Kuroshitsuji Switch-a-roo
by little J owo
Summary: A random Kuroshitsuji Fanfic that just came into my head. There is a little bit of OOC on Ciel's side, but I hope the other guys are still in character. If you have any kind of critizism, I would appriciate it!
1. The Undertaker's Strange Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, Undertaker, or anything else in Kuroshitsuji. If I did, the anime would be (somehow) more interesting, but not nearly as good. I already have my own manga to work on. :/

So, what's up, guys? I have had a little bit more experience in writing since my last (and first) Fanfiction. I hope you like this one a little better. I might add chapters to this one, depending on how it turns out. If you see any kind of error, could you please tell me? My computer doesn't have any spelling or grammar check features on it. Reviews and flames and critizism are all appreciated. If any of you have a request on a story, please tell me that, too. I have writers block real bad.

I will do a fic on Kuroshitsuji, Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, maybe Ao no exorcist, and maybe also Kyoukai no Rinne. I can also do a Dragon ball Z fanfic, too. Please no shonen ai, shoujo ai, or hentai requests. I just won't write those. -w-"

Also, one of my manga characters will be giving me input at the end of some of my Fanfictions. Today, it will be Akurei, the main character of my series. And, no, my manga is not out yet. If it gets published, I would like to release it some time in February.

Now, on to the Fic!

One day, Ciel decided to take a walk out of the mansion. As he went into town, he thought he might as well visit the Undertaker. They were good friends this time around, despite their differences.

As he walked into the Undertaker's place, he jumped at a sudden feeling on his neck, almost as if someone had spilled cold flour down his collar. He turned to see the Undertaker, with a tipped jar in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ciel. I just had him cremated, and was about to store him away for a while. Then you startled me..." the Undertaker trailed off when Ciel started to sneeze.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew..." Ciel started to furiously rub at the back of his neck. Then, once more, he sneezed. This gave the Undertaker a devious little plan. His mind was wierd that way.

"Ciel, dearie, step over here for a moment, if it's not too much trouble, please..."

Ciel followed as the Undertaker coaxed him into s large room in the back.

There was an array of different books, jars, and models lining the shelves of the space. The Undertaker carefully reached for one of the jars with slender fingers. It held some sort of a blue, foul smelling powder. The scent had carried from the other side of the room, even with the lid closed.

Then, to Ciel's surprise, the Undertaker took a mound of the powder and threw it into Ciel's face. Just threw it. Into his face. His adorable, sweet, innocent little-

Okay, let's not get carried away now. Sorry for the interuption.

Ciel sneezed as the stuff made its way to his lungs. He blinked as it stung his eyes. He choked on the smell. He felt dizzy, toppled over, then he blacked out.

Ciel woke up back home, in his nightgown.

"Must have been a dream," Ciel muttered, rubbing his eyes. "He would never do anything so strange."

"Good morning, Ciel." A soft voice purred into his ear.

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian, waiting at the foot of his bed to serve him.

Ciel stood and spread out his arms. He waited for Sebastian to change him. He waited. And waited. Waited. Waited a little bit more. Waited...

But nothing happened.

Ciel opened his eye to see Sebastian stand there staring at him with a look of amusement.

"Very funny, Ciel. Now I would appreciate it if you made my breakfast."

Ciel gaped at him in utter shock. He then looked around the room, and realized that he wasn't in his chambers. He was in Sebatian's, and he had slept in Sebastian's bed. Then Ciel started to think a little bit...

"What did you do to me while I was asleep, Sebastian!? Why am I in your room!? Why am I-"

"We will have enough of that, Ciel. And you are not to call me by that title. You are to call me Master."

So, how did you like the first chapter? I know, it was short. I don't have too much of a storyline yet, so I am open for suggestions.

"Um, Little J? I don't know what this had to do with anything. It makes no sense! I thought the Undertaker and Ciel were friends!"

Oh, silly Akurei. The Undertaker hates Ciel! Ciel just doesn't know that yet.

Silly Akurei.

"But-"

SHUT UP I AM THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY AND I AM AWESOME AND YOU ARE MY BRAIN CHILD AND YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!

".O^O."

...Okay then.

Sayonara tomodachi!


	2. The Big Revelation

Okay, so you are reading my second chapter now. I am a little shocked that I got absolutely no feedback, but that's fine. I am a new writer, and I do not expect to actually get noticed for a long while. If I never do get noticed...

Well, that's fine too.

I am just making this all up as I go, so I would highly appreciate some suggestions. If I do not use yours, that does not mean I didn't like it. It just means that I could not find a way to fit it into what I have planned of the storyline so far.

My hands hurt. ."

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Ok, let us get on with the second chapter, shall we? I hope this one turns out better (and longer).

"...Master."

"Yes."

Ciel was absolutely mortified. Was Sebastian actually suggesting that he had to call SEBASTIAN master? Sebastian? MASTER!?

_"Breakfast, please." _Sebastian said in a singsong voice.

Ciel stared at him a while longer before finally muttering,

"Fine."

Ciel started to walk stiffly to the kitchen when Sebastian suddenly stopped him.

"Oh, Ciel! Don't be so silly. Do you plan to make my meal in such a disgraceful manner? You are still wearing you night gown. Please change into your uniform. That would be hugely appreciated."

Ciel turned to face his "master," his eye full of rage and disbelief. Sebastian was starting to get on his nerves.

But, Ciel decided, Sebastian has worked hard for him for an extremely long time. He supposed he did owe Sebastian one day of knowing what it is like to be in charge.

Ciel then looked around and saw his uniform on his small dresser.

"Oh, no..."

_Later..._

Ciel was surprised at his unknown abilities. Apparently, he can dress himself, and he could cook.

Sebastian, on the other hand...

Well, he needed a little help with getting dressed.

As Ciel walkind into the dining room, platter in hand, fake tail waving, Sebastian let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh, Ciel! You look absolutely _darling_ in your new outfit!"

Sebastian's strange behavior reminded Ciel of his kawaii-obsessed fiance, Ellizabeth. One of Ciel's kitty-ears tilted cutely to the side.

Ciel served Sebastian his magnificent turduckhen*, jasimine tea, and red velvet cake with little kitties decorating the sides.

"Absolutely adorable..." Sebastian purred with his signature smile.

Ciel waited patiently, pink frilly skirt and all, for his next order.

Ciel was emmensly surprised when Sebastian offered him a slice of his special kitty cake.

Ciel almost decided to turn it down, but even he could not resist that flushed, blue-eyed face of his.

Wait a minute.

Flushed, with blue eyes...

"S-Sebastian! I demand to know why you seem so human this instant!" Ciel shouted aloud.

"Ah, but Ciel," said Sebastian with a confused look. "I simply am. I am indeed a human, just as you are a demon. Why do you ask?"

Ciel just stared blankly at him for a moment before rushing out of the room, his pale face contorted into a mask of confusion.

_"Since when have I been a demon!?"_

Well, chapter two is done. Today, our commentary will be Jaaku.

He's funny.

"Funny? What the hell are you talking about? I'm hilarious! So deal. Right now."

...

Okay then, I have no idea what to say right now except for this:

I am super hyper right now, and I want some of Sebastian's wonderful kitty cake.


	3. The Secret Becomes Deeper

Okay, so you are now reading chapter three. I am so glad you guys liked it!

Promocat, your review made me so happy! You are my first review. I am so happy you like my story, and I hope you will continue to read this.

Remember, folks. I am still open for suggestions! I have writer's block so bad right now...

Ok, I've ranted and annoyed you all for long enough. Here is chapter three!

Ciel ran towards the Undertaker's place, completely forgetting about his embarassing cat outfit. When he got there, earning many stares along the way, he burst through the door with his arms flailing about in a crazed manner.

"Undertaker! Why am I a demon? Why is Sebastian a human? What was that powder? I am the Earl of the Phantomhive mansion! Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah...Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah...Blah Blah...Blah..."

"Why," said the Undertaker, "I have not a clue of what you are talking about..."

"WHAT!? How DARE you! I am the Earl of the Phantomhive mansion-"

"Oh, that's right. You see, I am the Undertaker."

Ciel was stunned.

"No! Really? I never noticed before!" He said sarcastically.

"No, not the same Undertaker."

This only left Ciel more confused.

"Well then, what is my cure to turn everything back to normal?" asked Ciel, determined to find his answer.

"Why, I don't know. What is it?"

Ciel walked out right at that moment, leaving the crazed man shaking in laughter behind him. Ciel decided to walk back to his-Er, Sebastian's- mansion. If everything really had changed, he would be in a lot of trouble when he got back.

Ciel entered the mansion, crestfallen that he didn't get his cure, only to see Sebastian waiting at the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. This reminded Ciel of Lizzie when she saw a slug without a glob of pink paint dumped on it.

"Ciel, where were you?" he asked, a hint of malice in his voice. Ciel glared up at him with his one good eye.

Wait a minute. His eye! If he really was a demon, the contract would be on his hand rather than his eye! Ciel wished he had payed attention to that when he changed into his uniform.

Ciel quickly untied his eyepatch and stared back up at Sebastian.

"Are you going to answer my question, Ciel?" asked Sebastian, who was now tapping his foot. He didn't seem to have changed in mood at all, not one bit.

"I went to see the Undertaker."

"Now why would you do something like that?"

"I wanted to find the cure for all of these strange things happening to me!" Ciel whined, stamping his foot like a small child. Amusement flashed in Sebastian's eyes, but only for a moment.

"I never told you you could leave. You must be punished for this behavior."

Ciel backed up a small step. Sebastian, he knew, could do a lot of damage when angered. He was a demon to be feared.

Oh, that's right. Ciel was the demon now. The thought still wasn't at all comforting.

Sebastian took a step foward.

"As punishment, you will have to clean this whole mansion. I'm sure Maylene will make a huge mess of the place, so you will probably have to clean it again. After you are done with that, trim all the hedges in the garden. Next, you will prepare Pluto's food. Come into my study when you are done." Sebastian looked dead serious.

Ciel started to argue.

"But-"

"That is an order!" shouted Sebastian. He then turned to leave Ciel with a distressed look, his kitty ears tilted to the sides as he watched Sebastian leave.

So, was this chapter any better?

Today, the commentary will be Kinitsu, a red-headed shinigami that looks a lot like a girl.

"Um, excuse me!? I will have you know that I am a full, completely manly male! I could easily kill you as you write! Oh, you know what!? I am going to kill this story! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!"

(Ciel quickly untied his eyepatch and stared back up at Sebastian.

"Are you going to answer my question, Ciel?" asked Sebastian, who was now **staring at the small boy with eyes filled with want as he took a step foward.**

** Ciel became frightened and backed up, only to find the wall pressed against his back.**

** Sebastian took a step foward and proceeded to BLEEP his BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)**

"Hah! how do you like that!?"

...

By the way, even though Kinitsu is extremely similar to Grell in almost every way, I actuall created him about two years ago, and I only foun out who Grell was last summer, so if you want to flame, just not about that. Thank you!

Sayounara tomodachi!


End file.
